25 Minutes
by sarahyyy
Summary: [DMHG] Draco Malfoy was late by 25 minutes and it changed his whole life, makes him regret forever. Oneshot songfic based on Michael Learns to Rocks song, '25 Minutes'. Read and Review. THANKS!


**25 MINUTES**

**-**Songfic (Based on 'Michael Learns to Rock' number one hit, 25 Minutes)

-Dramione romance

-One-shot

-Written in Draco's POV

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me… You'll be totally wasting your time as I have no money at all! I'm just a poor fan fiction writer!

A/N: Aww… Come on! You _know_ you _want_ to review!

* * *

**_After some time, I've finally made up my mind,_**

**_She is the girl, and I really want to make her mine,_**

As the cold wind blew into the window of Draco Malfoy's room, no one expected him in this state. Draco Malfoy, one of the best aurors in the wizarding world, one of the richest men, was dirty, unshaven and not to mention, drunk.

He hadn't stepped out of Malfoy Manor or more precisely, his room in two weeks. He, the invincible Draco Malfoy, was love sick.

He forced himself to stop thinking about her. But, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was her. Her chestnut coloured curls bouncing in the wind as they walked in the grounds of the manor… Even after countless 'dreamless sleep potion' he could still hear her voice, he could still see her face, and he could still feel her presence... So, he drowned his sorrows in his wine, spent his time drinking, hoping it would make him forget everything.

But, it was useless.

He, Draco Malfoy, will _never_ forget Hermione Granger, the first true love of his life. He didn't want to break-up with her, but Lucius, Lucius... He threatened to...to...kill her. He was only protecting her. But, in the process, he had to break her heart.

It stayed this way until one day; Draco suddenly awoke from this nightmare. He finally realized how much he needed her. She is the girl, his one true love. He didn't really care if Lucius was threatening him. None of this mattered if Hermione wasn't with him. He needed her.

**_I'm searching everywhere, to find her again,_**

**_To tell her I love her, and I'm sorry for the things I've done._**

He bolted out of the room as fast as he could. He had to find Hermione. He needed to tell her how much he missed her and how much he loved her, and most importantly, to tell her how sorry he was for letting her go. He needed her.

And so, the great-and-mighty Draco Malfoy, looking as haggard as possible, was running through the streets, looking for his Hermione... He didn't even notice that almost all of the streets he searched were deserted.

"Sir, would you please give me a galleon? I have been robbed and I don't have my wand. I haven't eaten for days... Do a kind deed, sir. And all your wishes will come true..." Draco took out fifty galleons and gave them to the kid. _Hopefully, my wishes will really come true..._

The kid was so thankful to Draco and gave him his newspaper as a gift. There, on the front page was his answer. His prayer had come true... But, it wasn't what Draco wanted it to be. It was the exact opposite.

HARRY POTTER MARRIES LIFELONG SWEETHEART HERMIONE GRANGER! 

Draco skimmed the paper for any information and he found it. The wedding was to be held today. They will be at the church! He immediately apparated to the church.

**_I find her standing in front of the church,_**

**_The only place in town where I didn't search,_**

**_She looks so happy in her wedding dress,_**

There, he saw her. She looked so happy. So different from the Hermione he had seen during their last meeting. Hermione was dressed in a white flowing gown embroidered with diamonds. She looked like an angel in her wedding dress. She was also wearing a tiara on her brown curly ringlets.

She looked beautiful. She had always been beautiful. But something on her hand caught his eye. A golden band shone in the sunlight, mocking him. He was too late.

For some reason he couldn't fathom, their eyes locked. She gasped. She excused herself from her maid-of-honour Ginny Weasley. She started strolling towards him. He could see tears welling in her eyes. No one noticed Hermione leaving.

**_But she was crying while she was saying this,_**

**_Boy, I miss your kisses, all the time but this is,_**

**_25 minutes too late._**

**_Though you traveled so far,_**

**_Boy, I'm sorry you are,_**

**_25 minutes too late._**

"Draco..." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Draco... I missed you, so much..."

"You married Potter..." He felt betrayed. But, he knew he deserved it. He knew he shouldn't have let her go.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry but you're 25 minutes too late... I missed you. I really did... I hoped that you would come... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I love you..." Tears streaked down her face, spoiling her make up. But, what did she care?

"We could time travel... Time turners, time machine, Thyme potion... Time... Time... Hermione, go with me. Please go with me. We can go to a place where no one knows us. A place we can call our own..." Hermione could see a glimmer of hope in Draco's eyes. The silver glint she had come to know so well.

"Don't you get it, Draco? I'm a married woman. I can't leave... I can't hurt Harry. Not after all he has done for me. I simply can't! I'm so sorry..." Typical Hermione Granger. Gryfindor traits through and through. Hearing those words just broke Draco's heart.

"I respect your decisions, _Mrs. Potter_. I wish you happiness. And, I...I love you. I always will." He masked up all of his emotions and hurt with a blank look on his face. _Potter wouldn't hurt her, might as well let Hermione be protected forever..._ He placed one last chaste kiss on her cheek and left, she had ripped his heart into shreds.

**_Against the wind, I'm going home again,_**

**_Wishing me back, to the time when we were more than friends._**

The wind was still billowing. As if daring him to go back and snatch her back from Potter. But, Hermione had made it clear. She would never leave with him. But, her heart would always belong to him. This, he was sure. How? He didn't know. Maybe it was the way her eyes silently promised him, or the fact that she had told him she love him. He didn't know...

Had all of this meant nothing to her? All of the love and times they shared? The promises she made? She had always provided him with unconditioned love, and he loved her back. Did that make no difference? Damn! He loved her so much. He needed her. Did all of these make no difference? Were all these nothing but memories?

How he wished that they could go back to the times when they were more than friends. He missed whispering sweet nothings to her. He missed looking into her brown orbs and finding warmth. He missed kissing her and making her blush. He missed running his fingers through her soft chestnut coloured curls. He missed having her soft vanilla scent invading his nose. He missed hearing her laughter and seeing her smiles. And, he was sure that he will miss her forever. _Farewell my sweet Hermione. I will always love you._

**_But I still see her in front of the church,_****_  
The only place in town where I didn't search.  
She looked so happy in her wedding dress,  
But she was crying while she was saying this._**

"_I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry; you are 25 minutes too late... I missed you. I really did... I hoped that you would come... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I love you..." _

"_Don't you get it, Draco? I'm a married woman. I can't leave... I can't hurt Harry. Not after all he has done for me. I simply can't!"_

**_But she was crying while she was saying this,_**

**_Boy, I miss your kisses, all the time but this is,_**

**_25 minutes too late._**

**_Though you traveled so far,_**

**_Boy, I'm sorry you are, _**

**_25 minutes too late._**

**_Out in the streets,_**

**_Places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat,_**

**_Inside my head, still I can hear the words she said._**

Draco Malfoy was sure that he will always love Hermione Granger and he could only silently hope that she will also love him back.

He could never have her now, and he knew it. The differences were still there. He was a pureblood; she was a mud-muggle born witch. He was blonde; she was brunette. He was a Slytherin by heart; she will always be a Gryfindor. Sadly, they weren't meant to be.

The rain started falling, as if laughing at Draco. "Go ahead! Laugh all you want! I've lost and I know it!" All hope was lost for Draco. All hope was lost, and he knew it.

**_Boy, I miss your kisses, all the time but this is,_**

**_25 minutes too late._**

**_Though you traveled so far,_**

**_Boy, I'm sorry you are,_**

**_25 minutes too late._**

**_Boy, I miss your kisses, all the time but this is,_**

**_25 minutes too late._**

**_Though you traveled so far,_**

**_Boy, I'm sorry you are,_**

**_25 minutes too late._**

**_I can still hear her say._**

Draco Malfoy took one last look behind him, one last look at Hermione. All hope was lost, for he can never be with her. _I love you Hermione. I really, really do. _

* * *

Okay, that was the end. Please leave me a review to tell me how you think of it! Reviews always make my day! And come to think of it, one review makes my whole week! So come on, review! 


End file.
